endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Blind Fate
Overview The teams decide who should have an advantage. Later, it's time to play the first Endurance mission to win the first pyramid piece and the dreaded Samadhi. Episode Recap The show starts with the last week's ending. JD Roth was telling everyone that things would be shaken up. JD tells them to all to think of one team that deserves an advantage. That one team will be given an advantage in the next competition. Jordyn couldn't believe what he said. Everyone was giving their own team as the one that deserved the advantage. The next morning, JD comes to the beach houses to find out who will get the advantage. Will said that he thought of the the Blue team because they struggled in the last challenge. Everyone else agreed to give the Blue team the advantage. The advantage was hidden under a coconut. Ben and Jordyn had to dig under the coconut to find out what the advantage was. It was the Luck piece. So now the Blue team has the lead since they have two pieces. In today's competition, the Samadhi will be given out. Jordyn was grateful for the advantage, but disappointed in herself because the others didn't see Blue as a strong team. Everyone was talking about how Blue was at a disadvantage by having two pieces. Lauren thinks that now the Blue team will be sent to the Temple so someone can get their pieces. Back at the beach houses, everyone is talking about having to give away the Samadhi to everyone. It seems that most people think that whoever has the Samadhi won't win. Jackie says that whoever gives away the Samadhi will have enemies. Orange and Green are talking about who to give the Samadhi to. Leslie wants Lauren and Caleb to win, and give the Samadhi to Red so Red can't send Orange to Temple. However, Leslie wants Yellow and Blue to go to the Temple--Yellow because everyone hates them, and Blue because they want their pieces. Caleb says that they are just going right behind Will and Leslie, and that Orange and Green want to rule the beach. It's now time for the first Endurance mission. Up for grabs is the Trust piece and the Samadhi (which looks like a coconut.) The challenge is: one partner is at one end of the beach on a sled. The other partner will be blindfolded. The job for the partner on the sled is to direct the blindfolded partner to pick up three pieces to a puzzle. Finish the puzzle, and the teammate can take the blindfold off. The former blindfolded person then jumps on the sled, and the other person drags them across the beach to the team color on the other side--where the bindfolded person started. The girls seemed to be the yellers while the boys were blindfolded. Caleb got the first piece. Will followed him next. There was alot of screaming. Connor explains a scheme for yelling to Jackie, but she doesn't get it. Caleb got his second piece. Jonathan and Will got their second pieces. It looks like Caleb got the first piece and dragged Lauren across the orange starting triangle still blindfolded. Caleb must have forgotten that he could take the blindfold off. Caleb thought it was cool to win. Lauren explains to Green that they should get Red on their side, and give the Samadhi to Yellow. Lauren said that they realized that they needed to get Red on their side because they are a strong team, and that they all need to get on good terms. Caleb said that he does want to get red out. Lauren approaches Hannah about the plan and an unofficial alliance. Lauren wants to go against Briana and tells Hannah that. Lauren refers to the Red team as the third wheel. Hannah realizes that she has to strategize and go with the strongest team. Meanwhile, Kyle talks to Caleb and Leslie to ask who will get the Samadhi. Caleb claims he doesn't know who to give the Samadhi to. Kyle said that he isn't worried about Yellow getting the Samadhi because Caleb mentioned giving it to Red since they are a strong team, and because Briana is good friends with Lauren. Kyle is blind. Caleb tells Kyle that he doesn't want anyone to take it personal if they get the Samadhi. It's now time for the teams to meet with JD on the beach on the other side of the island. JD tells Orange that they have to make a decision about giving out the Samadhi, but he is going to give them a chance to get out of it. Instead of giving out the Samadhi, JD will take it back, if Orange picks one team right now that will go to Temple tomorrow. Everyone gasps! Caleb and Lauren get the chance to go off and talk about it. The others are talking about volunteering for the Samadhi because at least it is better than knowing you are going to Temple for sure. Lauren tells JD that they are sending someone to Temple. JD takes the Samadhi back. Lauren admits that they were going to give the Samadhi to cripple a team so that team couldn't send Orange to Temple. Lauren said this will lock it down because the team they will send to the Temple is a threat. JD asks who is going to Temple, and Caleb slowly says that they are going to send the Yellow team. Briana and Kyle look shocked. Briana said that she thought that she was tight with Lauren. Kyle said that the others won't let go of the drama of the selection process. Yellow can win the competition, and pick the other team who goes to Temple against them, and it could be Orange. Briana wants to win so they can send Orange to Temple. Standings Mission In Blind Fate, one player from each team will stand at one side of the course next to their team-colored board with three shaped empty holes in it: a hole for a wooden peg, a star-shaped hole and a square hole. The player by their game board will give directions while the other player is blindfolded. Just like the Temple mission, On the Ropes from Endurance 2 four years earlier, trust is the main quality for this game. Trivia * Only time where a team can send someone to temple without having to win the temple mission * Only time where an automatic sentence to temple cannot be hypothetically overridden by winning the following temple mission. Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Season 6 episodes